Need OCs for X Men: Retaliation
by Sincerely Anonymous
Summary: OC list posted! Details inside! 10 lucky mutants have gotten into Xavier's School of Gifted Youngsters! CLOSED.
1. New Recruits

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. OCs however, are owned by their respective owners.

**Need OCs for X-Men: Retaliation**

For those of who haven't read X-Men: Restoration, you can join. XD Please read through the first chapter of _X-Men: Restoration_ for a list of powers that are already used. Here it is. I need roughly ten new OCs for my sequel (5 girls, 5 guys). They will be side characters, new recruits who join the others and train under them. Whether they are X-Men, criminals, Brotherhood, Morlocks, Acolytes, SHIELD or etc... will be my decision. You can suggest a group for them but I may change it.

No No No.

No mary/ gary sues.

No outrageous mutations. Bottom line.

No daughters or sons of any character.

No repeat mutations. Read _X-Men Restoration_ (chapter one)Roster.

Yes. Yes. Yes. 

Name:

Nickname: optional (not everyone can have a nickname)

Gender:

Age:

Personality: -Sorry I forgot this previously

Appearance:

Clothes/ Uniform:

History:

Codename:

Mutation:

Manifestation Story:

Whereabouts:

Suggested Team:

Suggested love interest: OC cast preferred.

**Be detailed, concise.** I will inform you if anything needs to be changed or tweaked. Have fun creating AMAZING characters. Unique, individualistic personalities and mutations are welcome. Weird ones too. Make your characters colorful.

Sincerely. Anonymous


	2. Author's note

Hey Y'all,

Just had a few questions for the anonymous guests that sent me OCs. If you have an account, I would love you to PM for your character. I am trying to be fair as possible when picking OCs so please don't be upset or angry with me if I didn't pick yours. I work with people about their OCs so if you aren't the ambiguous (my spelling is lacking) guest then I will definitely get back to you. I still have yet to do this since I am drawing the OC sketches from the X-Men: Restoration still and also finishing it up without making it a blah ending. I have approx. ten chapters to go so...it may be a week to get through all of you.

I'll PM you the reasons why (if you give me a way to contact you), usually it has something to do with the personality or mutation of the character being to similar to an existing OC in the story.

I am only picking ten OCs to be side characters to the existing cast so please understand that I cannot write about all of your fabulous OCs. I may however include them for a short scene in a chapter (I still haven't decided).

Note: To those of you who faved or 'followed' this as FF calls it now, I am deleting this after I get the new story up. So, if you want to read the new story then please favorite: X-Men: Retaliation when I post the new roster. I am hopefully going to have it up within the next few weeks before school starts.

Thank you, thank you, thank you for posting OCs.

Sincerely...Anonymous


	3. The Roster

Okay, here is the list of accepted OCs. I tried to choose the best ones that would compliment the original characters that were in my original story- _X-Men: Restoration. _I am deeply sorry if I didn't choose your OC. Please feel free to PM if you would like an explanation. I am so sorry again. Also on a side note: your characters are going to be in _X-Men: Retaliation_ so you do have to wait a while for me to finish my current story. I am hopefully going to have it up by the end of September or early October at the latest. Thank you for all your fabulous OCs. I loved each and every one!

**X-Men: Retaliation Roster**

_Silvya Dragomir- _Molecular speed Manipulation submitted by Lady Firewing

_Anne Murrow-_Skin Manipulation submitted by TheWritingGirl23

_Mason Colton Blake_- Sensory Manipulation submitted by Iceman2357

_Carey Jacobs-_Density Manipulation submitted by AceofSpades95

_Terra Martin- _Imaginary Friend Summoner submitted by kairi0610

_Samantha 'Sam' Quincy-_Bronze shielding submitted by Stormplains

_Simon Banks-_Gas Manipulation submitted by MysteryAgain

_Fred Rowan- _Physiokinesis submitted by Paperman0

_Gordhan Sarin-_Mongoose form submitted by gordhanx

_Breccan Sayers-_Exploding form submitted by kairi0610


	4. Another Author's Note

Dear new and old OC submitters,

Just wanted to let you know...

Please favorite or alert **X:Men Retaliation** since this is only for OC posts. It is recently updated so it should be easy to find! Hope you like it. All characters will be introduced gradually into the story. They should all play a role within the first ten chapters. I am updating biweekly or weekly if I get time. I'm sorry, but my college schedule does not let me update as often as I wish :)

Thank you,


End file.
